User talk:Biogecko
This is my talk. PLEASE TALK TO ME!!! Welcome to my talk page. I deleted all my messages because there were too many. You can still find them here. BIONICLE Origins Recruiting Hey Biogecko, could you recruit a good artist for me? CT1000 I'm reading the new chapters right now. May I write a new one? I'm very interested in bringing Nightwatcher back to the story... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:42, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Um, I sort of didn't want Leviathos' change to be so sudden. At all. I wanted the change to be gradual, as Leviathos facer darker and darker foes and decides that the only way to defeat them is to become one of them. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 09:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) And... um... this happens right after Teridax's rising, so how can Helryx be in her fortress? She's on the run, remember? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 09:05, May 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll get right on it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah. So what is it that you wanted to ask me? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have a question, can I make another Noctian? Watch it ' Helryx Oh, I forgot. Helryx was in the Core Processor during Teridax's reign, remember? [[User:TheSlicer|'The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... we'll have to find a way around this... have to go now, sorry... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't know that I just wanted to have a picture for my article. ZarkaRaiden 01:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Regime I think you should edit out the part with Helryx. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sigs With me, it works fine. See this checklist of mine: Did you: *Use the right brackets? *Use enough brackets? *Type the right amount of ~`s? *Type the name right? *So with you username? *Sure about all? Those may sound stupid, but it are common problems in coding, especially with such a small editing place. If you don`t want this: 14:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) , after it, use three ~`s. Subst doesn`t matter. I have it also. Just leave it as it is. I`m sure it is right then. i have no problems with it. Lein Contest Can you please enter the Lein Contest? -- I'll do that once I update TDR and Shadowlands. I want Leviathos to be cured soon; later in the story, he can look back at that part and realize what he's becoming... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Mind telling me how that works, exactly? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) OK... *sigh* I mean to say: How does he become a you-know-what? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:29, June 12, 2010 (UTC) TLC series You're starting on it? Nice. I'm really good at editing stop-motion videos, so if you email me the finished pics, I can put them together. And I'm starting a series too: Rise of the Underworld. It's going to have Dark Talon in it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) GMS I noticed your blog comment. You see, the GMS will end 10,000 years in the future, when, despite Antidax's (yes, the main villain of the GMS) best efforts to prevent it, the last of the Elder Prophecies begins to come true... Only a few characters will survive the last story. Do you want Leviathos to be one of them? (Note that the TLC saga can't continue beyond this point.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and Shadowlands has officially begun! (I wrote two different versions of the first chapter, but I wasn't happy with either of them. this is the final version of Chapter 1.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) My Contest Could you enter my new MOC Contest? You're a good MOCist. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 12:55, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Read Read my latest comments in my blog The decider 15:13, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Contest Of Doom!!! The Glory Wars contest is now open! Enter now! ******Baterra1202 Re:MOC missiles To answer your question, I used Flick fire missiles. If you want to see an example of flick missiles, click this link. The missiles on the vehicles are flick-fire. Flick 'em, and they fire. I used the missiles from the hailfire droid and spider droid. And NO, your questions do not bother me at all, I'll answer all of them. And about my contest, I don't have enough contestants yet to start the story.but I'll contact you when you can write it. But you can't kill any of my characters or Speewaa48's. ******Baterra1202 Re:MOC missiles To answer your question, I used Flick fire missiles. If you want to see an example of flick missiles, click this link. The missiles on the vehicles are flick-fire. Flick 'em, and they fire. I used the missiles from the hailfire droid and spider droid. And NO, your questions do not bother me at all, I'll answer all of them. And about my contest, I don't have enough contestants yet to start the story.but I'll contact you when you can write it. But you can't kill any of my characters or Speewaa48's. ******Baterra1202 Re get on pick a brick and look. it's white, and is thick with a thin tail. Then find a red or other color cone. $$$ Baterra1202 $$$ '' ''Cool Sig? Wa ha ha ha ha! Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:47, June 19, 2010 (UTC) You like? [[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Can I join you club? Your userpage is awesome. I like the blue back ground. And cna I join your club? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100625072543/custombionicle/images/5/50/TDG.jpg (Talk) 05:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Elder Prophecies Since I'm new to you and TheSlicer's Gigas Magna storyline, I'm just curious as to who the Elders are, and what significance their prophecies play in the stories. Answer my question whenever you can get round to it. Also, would it be alright if I made an Elder Prophecy for my MOC Millennium to be used in my storyline. --Chicken Bond 06:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yay, Thanks. -- Glory Wars You can write some of chapter 4 when it's ready but i still need to do 1, 2, & 3. ******Baterra1202 Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 05:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Regime Oh, sorry, I've forgotten all about it! I promise, I'll update it soon as this chapter of TDR is finished. (BTW, check it out. Leviathos is making his debut in the serial!) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) OK, I updated it. If you're not online this weekend, I'll update it again; is that OK? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Glory Wars/ Baterra MOC I can try to find the missiles but in the meantime could you post pics of your MOC so far? Oh, and I have some plans for chap 4 of Glory Wars. *Speewaa and Spaunauh fight Leviathos but none of them die. The battle takes place underwater, Speewaa will be wearing water armor and carrying Spaunauh in an airtight container. *the Element Lord of Robotics fights A-12 and kills him. The rest is up to you, but you can't kill... *Any of my MOCs. *Any of Speewaa48's MOCs. *Any of Scorpion665's MOCs. *And don't kill Jareroden, I have planned his death already. I'll write the first half, you write the second. After the first half is written, don't ask just write. *****Baterra1202 Entries Hello, Biogecko. Thanks for entering my contest, though I must notify you of something. You have entered a total of entered a total of nine MOCs, when the maximum is six. I'm sorry, but, could you remove some of your MOCs from the list. Regards, --Chicken Bond 22:02, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I assumed you were going to. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry i'm sorry but due to an edit problem, you will not be able to write some of Glory Wars. with everything going on, no-one will. but tell me ideas for Leviathos. ******Baterra1202 OK, look, just cuz I'm offline for a WEEK doesn't mean that you can make a blog post that is only SPAM. Just please, don't do this again, OK? I don't want to have to block you. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Infected Leviathos Of COURSE you can! An infected Leviathos would be AWESOME! And you don't need my permission, really, but you have it, for sure. Raanu-G is going to be infected in "Infection" in the TFC Saga. Maybe Leviathos could be too? And thanks for the comment on TBHW! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude I heard you wanted to make an Infected Leviathos, you can, but in which story do you want him to be? Toa Fairon Ah okay, I think I can crop him in somewhere, and I'd like to see the model as soon as you made it. And I have a question: Can I build my own version of Leviathos? because he's one of the characters I like most on this wiki. 'Toa Fairon Just one thing, could you please not make Nightwatcher do anything without my permission? He's not looking for a pool of ''anything. He wants something else; Nightwatcher would not try to make himself more powerful. He likes to do things without the aid of anyone (or anything) else, including plasma protodermis. I'm going to remve those lines that '''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks, glad you understand. It's just that I like coming up with my own evil plans for Nightwatcher... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Killcount My dear friend . Entering for Killcount has started. Enter before it is too late! 4,000 edits Hey BG, congrats on 4,000 edits! Jareroden97 05:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks No prob, and thank you! My edits will most likely slow down though, as most of the time I've been on, I haven't been doing school, but now I've started. :/ Jareroden97 05:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Great! Also, while you're working on Temporal Collapse, may I update Shadow Regime? A new character is about to join the story's cast... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I had an idea for Shadow Regime: After Leviathos is cured, some aftereffects of his transformation remain, and he begins to feel like he's having dual personalities. Oh, one more thing: In the GMS, after the fall of Teridax, the solar system is for the most part under the control of the Galactic Republic. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I want to write one of the chapters, mainly because I'd like to have the Galactic Republic appear in this, even if it's just a little. Is that OK with you? And how did Skraaki appear? He gets incinerated in The Leviathos Chronicles. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) BTW, you know what would be REALLY interesting? Someone resurrects the original Leviathos after his death, making two of them. That would be very fun to watch. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:19, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I made Janneus become my self MoC because... well, I guess I just liked him better. As for Temporal collapse, I have not read it, but I will do that now. I've read shadow regime, though. Pretty nifty! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 05:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Just did. It. Is. Epic. I'm gonna turn in for the night. (It's 11:00 where I am). See ya! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 06:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Leviathos You're gonna make INSTRUCTIONS FOR HIM?! EPICNESS. But for which form is it, I really hope the Leviathos Alpha or Sky adaptive armor. 'Toa Fairon That's interesting, very interesting. 'Toa Fairon